kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen Wickens
Ellen Wickens (originally from The Witch's House) was a witch that lived sometime in the 1800s, in New Oakland, Earth, who gained magic powers from the demon, Lucifer. Born with an incurable disease, she sought to escape her pain by switching bodies with her long-time friend, Viola. History "I didn’t kill her. Because she saved me from my sickness. So I made her my 'friend.'" -Ellen first meets Viola. (src) Ellen was born with a horrible disease, where her eyes bled, her body was cold and rusty, and she could barely walk. Her parents apparently didn't love her, so she killed them. A demon appeared and ate their souls, then gave Ellen magic powers in return. He promised to give her a cure for her sickness if she fed him more souls. Ellen killed every kid who came to her house because they were terrified of her disease and powers. As per her contract with the demon, Ellen was kept immortal and with extrended youth. One stormy night, a girl named Viola came to her home to hide from the storm, but she showed no fear for her powers and helped Ellen get her medicine. Viola asked to be her friend, believing Ellen wouldn't kill her while she stayed in her home, and Ellen agreed. Viola came to her house almost every day as their friendship grew, with Viola always having to help Ellen get her medicine. On their 7th-year friendship anniversary, Ellen's sickness became worse, but Viola (now 13) arrived at her home to help her in time. She brought Ellen to her bed on her request and wished there was something they could do. Ellen told her about a Body-Switching Spell she looked up, wondering if they could trade bodies so Ellen could know what a healthy body is like, just for a day. Viola agreed, believing the experience would help them grow closer, so they both said the magic words "I trust you with my life." and switched bodies. Ellen joyfully ran around outside in her friend's healthy body while Viola endured the sickness of Ellen's. Ellen returned by sundown, seeing the sickness caught up to her real body, and gave Viola some medicine. However, she tricked Viola into drinking Throat-Burning Acid instead, and ultimately revealed she was keeping her friend's body as she gouged out her former body's eyes and chopped off her legs with a knife. Unfortunately, Viola studied Ellen's spell book and used her own magic to trap her withing the house's grounds, but Ellen braved the dangers of her own home and managed to escape. Viola attempted to chase her in her new mangled form, but her father, Travis had appeared in the woods. Ellen, in Viola's body, hurried to Travis's side and tricked the man into shooting her former body to death, despite Viola's hoarse cries of despair. The Witch's Ghost For the past two years, Ellen lived happily in Viola's body, hanging out with her friends, Elizabeth and April May, and being respectful to her new father. However, strange occurences have happened where she sees visions of her former body, wanting revenge, and they scare Ellen into doing something that causes havoc to those around her, such as destroying Elizabeth's miniature ice city of New Oakland or burning her favorite café on accident. She tries to pass these occurences off, hoping to ignore the visions and keep enjoying her life. On the two-year anniversary since that day, Ellen goes with Eliza and April to an art museum, where artist Weiss Guertena makes an appearance. At the museum, Ellen sees her former body approach her, and when she instinctively raises a knife for self-defense, Guertena falls back against his own sculpture and causes it to fall on Elizabeth, crushing her bones. She is carted to the hospital while Ellen and April go to the lake - as the latter doesn't think 'Viola' should be around Eliza, considering her bad-luck streak. While they are trying to catch fish in the lake, Ellen is ambushed by a vision of a giant frog, so she throws a rock that causes it to vanish. The rock in turn hits April, who is then attacked by crocodiles. Ellen rescues and takes her to town, where April is taken to a hospital as well, telling Ellen that they shouldn't hang out until her issues are done. Ellen returns home, questioning these visions when she claims herself guiltless - and finds Travis was poisoned by the eggs Ellen didn't eat. Travis morphs into another vision of her former body, so Ellen kicks the man unconscious, then struggles to carry him to town so he can be treated. Everyone stares suspiciously at Ellen, so she runs home again in frustration. The black cat shows up and explains that, as per their contract, he brought Viola to life in Ellen's body, and she's using her powers to haunt Ellen. Ellen decides to return to her old house and convince Viola to leave her alone, that she agreed to this switch and must accept it. Battles *Ellen (in Viola's body) vs. Viola (in Ellen's body). *Ellen vs. the giant spider. *Ellen vs. giant skeleton. *Ellen vs. Viola (Witch's Ghost). *Escape from Lucifer. *Ellen, Django, and Haruka vs. Dale Gribble. Appearance "Today, I met a pretty girl. She had violet hair and golden eyes." -Lucifer's diary, noting Ellen's appearance (src) Ellen had long light-purple hair with a red bow on top and golden catlike eyes. She wore a white shirt under a red dress and bare feet. Because of her sickness, her skin, legs especially, appeared rusty with visible veins, and her eyes were red around the edges. Personality “But don’t worry. I’ll give him Viola’s share of love. And… I’ll ''take her share of love.”'' -Ellen to Viola, before the latter's death. (src) Ellen is a very cruel and sadistic girl who murdered her parents out of hatred at 7 years old. She killed anyone that came to her house and feared her, but when Viola offered to be her friend, Ellen accepted. For seven years, she grew closer with Viola, with the sole intention of one day stealing her body, and despite her growing love for the girl, and vice-versa, Ellen believed their friendship was worth sacrificing if she could be rid of her sickness. She showed no resent with letting Viola die in her despair. After taking Viola's life, she behaved totally respectfully to her father and her friends, and loved to be with them. Powers Ellen gained magic abilities from the demon, Lucifer in exchange for souls. She has become refined in her powers, able to make potions and other magic edibles, including a temporary antidote to her illness, and has total control over her house and the grounds around it. Her shared trust with her friend, Viola allowed her to switch their bodies. In Viola's body, Ellen has no magic, but is a lot more healthy and agile since being free from her illness. She carries a small knife she used to kill her parents and amputate Viola (in her former body). Weaknesses In her true body, Ellen's illness prevents her from engaging in many activities, even walking around the house much, and often stays bedridden. In Viola's body, she is unable to use magic, and Viola in Ellen's body can use magic against her. Stories She's Appeared *The Witch's Ghost *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (mentioned) Category:Horror Game Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Traitors Category:Handicapped Category:Wickens Family Category:Main Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Spirit KND Operatives